


Bare Cuddles

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: Skin Avoidance [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany notices a trend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Cuddles

Germany vaguely understood Prussia’s habit of hugging without cloth covering. The other had explained it to him once after he saw Prussia and France wrestling on the ground, shirts long gone and covered in dirt and grass; the nation was only able to recall that it had something to do with his older brother not being a nation anymore so touching others without clothing in the way was acceptable.

The German didn’t bother questioning him about it. Though it didn’t stop him from noticing a trend, which happened to involve more touching with Spain than any others, even contact with France was kept to a minimum (which he had asked the Frenchman about and was simply told that he didn’t like the “no shirt hug” rule that Prussia had apparently applied to the three of them).

As it was unheard of for Prussia to sleep in, even when drinking or out late, Germany had barged into the others room to get the once-nation out of bed but stopped short when he registered that not only was Prussia _naked_ but he naked in bed with an equally bare Spain, who was clinging to the other like a monkey.

The German spun on his heel and clicked the door closed.


End file.
